Pups and the Crimson Rose (video game)
Pups and the Crimson Rose is one of the 6 games to appear in the PAW Patrol Game Collection for the PS3. In this game, a villain named Night Ryder has kidnapped Katie and it's up to the PAW Patrol to save her! Playable Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Robo-Pup *Alex Porter * Everest (Levels 2, 8, 11 and 12 only) Unlockable Characters *Scratcher "Logan" Hinako *Darappa "Monty" Hinako *Watto Willingham *Suzan "Sagwa" Hinako *Kiko Hamasaki *Katie Foes *Seagulls * Gull Gnasher. Villains *Mayor Humdinger (Minor) *Night Ryder (Major) *Robo-Raptor *Smokehound *Bull-Dozer *Hunter *Pollution-Pup *Tsunami *Gales *The Ice Dog Minor Characters *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Jake *Mr. Porter *Captain Turbot *Wally the Walrus *Cali Midbosses *Steam Punk *Night Chandaler *Bookworm *Adventure Bay Snow Monster *Mu Lahou *Sparx, The Shocking Spainel Level 1: Pups and the Ransom The mission starts of with Alex Porter being trained by Ryder into handling emergencies against evil forces when Ryder gets a mysterious message saying that a villain named Night Ryder has kidnapped Katie! Now the pups must investgate the crime scene to figure out who is Night Ryder is! The Pups also meet Scratcher "Logan" Hinako who helps them on their mission to rescue Katie!! Foes: Seagulls Boss: General Seagull, a criminal from San Franciso that Logan has faced many a time and is back for vengence against the cat! Level 2: Pups and the Steaming Sourpuss! The Pups decide to make Logan a member of the PAW Patrol so he can help find Katie. Also, the Pups get a call from Mayor Goodway that a Steampowered Penguin named Cappicino Domino is running amok in Adventure Bay! Now the PAW Patrol must deal with a steaming situation!! Foes: Robo-Penguin and Robo-Seals Boss: Cappicino Domino, a steam powered penguin that was made by an unknown sciencest from Foggybottom! It can throw Giant Dominos at you to smush you like a pancake, charge at you and unleash icicles from it's beak and flippers!! Level 3: Pups and the Darkling! The Pups find out that the one who was piloting Cappicino Domino was Mayor Humdinger! The pups then discover that Humdinger was also the one who made Night Ryder in the first place! Now Night Ryder has unleashed an army of UFOwlets to warp Adventure Bay into Warp Speed! And not the good kind either! The pups also make a run-in with Logan's brother Darappa "Monty" Hinako who is a Darkling and REALLY dislikes those stupid birds!! Foes: UFOwlets and Terror Trees Boss: King Galaxta, leader of the UFOwlet tribe who is a little supernatural then he looks! Level 4: Pups and the Psycho The Pups receive a clue that reveals where Katie might be: The Pup Up Hotel! But the pups find out that this place is pretty spooky! Along with the owner of the Pup Up Hotel, who is actually a robot corrupted by Night Ryder and is more then Psycho! Foes: Slime Spiders and MACK Rats Boss: Night Psycho, his real name is Bates Bot but now he's been corrupted by Night Ryder's powers! Can they stop this psycho robo, or will their fluids go down the drain!? Level 5: Pups and the Preta Fruitbat Level 6: Pups and the Witch Level 7: Pups and the Masked Madame Level 8: Pups A La Mode Level 9: Pups and the Fireworks Level 10: Pups and the Freakshow Level 11: Pups Rescue Katie Level 12: Pups of the Night Purge Voice Cast DLC (Downloadable Content) *Fall Festival Pack- This pack not only features 8 Pup-tacular costumes from the show, but it also features 5 costumes for the new characters, 4 Festive songs and Farmer Yumi's Tractor! *Mecha Mash Pack- This pack is a little.... WEIRD.... It features some strange costumes for Ryder, Katie, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Kiko, and Alex Porter, 4 songs from Tokyo, and a Vehicle know as the Robo-Heavy Chevy. Purchase this pack if you're abnormal! *Circus Pup-Formers pack- A Pack that features the six main pups in their circus costumes, some of the greatest weapons on earth, 4 freak show songs, and the Circus Car! This is one show that'll truly go on! Cost: $10.00 *Thanksgiving Pack- It's time for the PAW Patrol to give thanks to America with this special costume pack! *Puppy Love Pack- Love is in the air, and for our couples, we have more then boxes of chocolates for them! Tux and dress only! Trivia *This game reveals that Ryder was trained to be a Lightweight Champion Boxer. * Suzan has so far the most costumes out of any playable character in the game. Cultural References * The First Pup-Tacular Skill you earn "A Brand New Start" is based off of the Anja song with the same name. Pup-Tacular Skills * A Brand New Start- Complete the Tutorial. Reward: Alex's PAW Patrol Vest * Go Away Seagulls!- Defeat 16 Seagulls, including a Gull Gnasher. Reward: Alex's Swimming Gear * Stupid Birds!- Defeat General Seagull as Marshall. Reward: Scrap Sword * Let's Shift Some Gears!- Defeat the Steampunk in 120 seconds. Reward: 120 PAW Coins * Frozen Bolts!- Defeat 15 Penguin Steamborgs. Reward: Capoeria Zuma * You Just Got Buwned!- Defeat Cappuccino Domino as Zuma. Reward: Steampunk Rifle * Light Up The Night!- Defeat 14 UFOwlets. Reward: * Tree's A Crowd- Find the Secret Area. Reward: Continuity *This is the 3rd time the PAW Patrol have saved Katie and Cali. The first being Pups Save a Train and the second being Pups Get a Lift. Achievements *You're All Good Pups- Collect all Trophies in the game *Damsels in Distress- Rescue Katie and Cali *Let's Race!- Complete all Rhythm Races. *Maniac Mashed at Midnight- Defeat the Night Maniac *Badges of Honor- Collect all 4 Badges Costumes * Ryder: Default Uniform, Knight Costume, Pajamas, Boxing Gear, Scuba Gear, Yattaman No.1 Costume, Ring Leader Ryder, Pilgrim Ryder, and Tux Ryder * Alex: Default clothes, PAW Patrol Vest, Snowboarding Outfit, Dinosaur Costume, Swimming Gear, Speedy Cerviche costume, Turkey Costume and Tux Alex * Robo-Pup: Default Armor, Nitro Armor and Pilgrim Robo-Pup. * Marshall: Firefighter Uniform, Karate GI,Boxing Gear, Pumpkin Costume, Yattawan Costume, Clown outfit and Pilgrim Pup Marshall * Rubble: Construction Gear, Boxing attire, Elvis Costume, French Rubble costume, Yattamole Costume, Clown outfit and Pilgrim Pup Rubble * Chase: Police Uniform, Boxing attire, MMA Gear, Super Chase Costume, Guido Anchovy Costume, Circus outfit, Pilgrim Pup Chase and Tux Chase * Rocky: Rescue Gear, Boxing attire, Pup Scout Uniform, Viking Rocky, Pup-Tacular Rocky, Samurai Rocky, Clown Outfit and Pilgrim Pup Rocky * Zuma: Diving Uniform, Boxing attire, Capoeria Zuma, Pirate Zuma, Yatterangler Costume, Clown Zuma and Pilgrim Pup Zuma. * Skye: Flying Uniform, Boxing attire, Pro Wrestling Singlet, Swimming Costume, Yattapelican Costume, Acrobat Costume, Maiden Skye and Date Dress Skye. * Logan: Favored Tux, Spark Logan, Postman Logan and Pilgrim Cat Logan * Everest: Default Fur, Snowsuit, Boxing Gear, Wrestling Singlet and Maiden Everest. * Monty: Rhino Suit, Roadrunner Suit, Daredevil suit and Pilgrim Monty * Watto: Normal fur, Ice fur, Bomb Costume and Pilgrim Bat Watto * Suzan: Karate GI, Ninja outfit, Fencing outfit, Roller Derby Outfit, Wrestling Uniform, Fan Girl outfit, Army Sergeant Outfit, Psychologist outfit and Maiden Suzan * Kiko: Kimono, Summer/beach costume, Maiden Kiko and Date Dress Kiko * Katie: Default Dress, PAW Patrol Vest, Karate GI, Beach Costume, Snowsuit, Yattaman No. 2 Costume, Maiden Katie and Date Dress Katie Weapon Types Introduced * Hammers * Sniper Rifles * Bows and Arrows * Clubs * Maces * Swords How to find All 4 Badges Badge 1: When your in the middle of level 3, you'll come to a forest area. After you pass an dark tree shorter then the others you need to head up the tree into a portal that leads to a secret room with three buttons. There, you must answer a math question by pressing one of the buttons. If you get it right, you will get the badge, if not you'll have to defeat 5 foes and try again. The question often changes at times whenever you replay the level. Badge 2: When your in the entrance hall of Trixie's Castle, there's a slightly lighter wall then all the other ones, use it to reveal a foe filled corridor and at the end you find the 2nd badge to increase your health. Badge 3: Right when you get to the starting area of the level, you notice a locked door that needs to be opened by a key. The only problem is, the key is being held by Mu Lahou, a tigress that attacks you with her kung-fu moves. After defeating her, you get her key and once you do, head back to the start to unlock the gate to get your third badge. Badge 4: Before fighting the Night Maniac's 3rd phase, you find a secret room with the last badge in the game! It's up for grabs, but you are ambushed by past foes along with Kalvin the Kaotic Kat, after defeating them the badge shall be up for grabs and the Badge of Honor Acheviment will be all yours! Rhythm Races *The Master Blaster by Inspector Marceau *Turn Up the Love by Far East Movement FT. Cover Drive *The Night Owl by Little River Band *Psycho Killer by Talking Heads *Distrubia by Rhianna *Witchy Woman by The Eagles *Cuban Pete by Jim Carrey *Let it Go by Idina Menzel *Stars and Stripes Forever by The Boston Pops *Funhouse by P!nk *Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie (A Man After Midnight) by Abba *Live for the Night by Krewalla Gallery Just like ryder.jpg|Katie and Alex in their Vests Night Ryder (with Background).png|Night Ryder himself Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fanon